hydrarspsfandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ
There are a multitude of questions which I notice are asked incredibly often and if you're a person who is willing to help others then you'll soon notice that not only are there are so many different questions, but there are questions which require a reasonable amount of explanation to answer. The point of this thread is to answer any and all questions which a player may have, and the hopes in doing so are to ensure that players are able to have their questions answered even if nobody who is online knows. If you would like to add towards this thread, whether it be with a new question, some information which has not already been provided or both, please post a comment below and I will make sure that this thread stays updated. Any and all additions are appreciated, and you can easily find what you're looking for using the find option in your browser (Ctrl + F for Windows, Command + F for Mac). I have posted this guide before answering the questions, and this is because I would like to give you the opportunity to share your knowledge before I answer the questions myself. 1. How do you make an Amulet of Fury/Berserker Necklace? In order to make an Amulet of Fury, you must have a Crafting level of 90, an Onyx, Gold Bar, Ball of Wool and an Amulet Mould. Once you have these items, you can walk up to any functional Furnace and use the Gold Bar on it to open the Jewelry menu. Click on the Onyx Amulet, then use your Ball of Wool on it to string it. Now, you have an Amulet of Fury. To instead make a Berserker Necklace, you must have a Crafting level of 82, an Onyx, Gold Bar and a Necklace Mould. Much like the Fury, you simply walk up to any functional Furnace, use the Gold Bar on it and select the Onyx Necklace from the Jewelry Menu. This makes an Onyx Necklace, and once you use the level 87 Magic spell "Lvl-6 Enchant" on it, it becomes a Berserker Necklace. 2. How do I get to the Living Rock Caverns? To enter the Living Rock Caverns, you must have a rank of Donator or higher and must have completed the quest "King's Errand". If you meet these requirements, it's as simple as using the command ::lrc and climbing down the Rope. Refer to the following guide for more information. http://forum.hydrascape.net/index.php?/topic/90-living-rock-caverns-guide-rocktails/ 3. Where do I buy capes from? You can buy capes from the Fairy Shopkeeper located at the Grand Exchange and you can get there using ::ge. 4. How do I get to the star locations? There are several locations which Shooting Stars fall at. Refer to the following guide for more information. http://forum.hydrascape.net/index.php?/topic/6-mattys-shooting-star-guide/ 5. Where do I train combat? You can train combat anywhere that you can perform combat. There are specific locations for doing just this, such as Rock Crabs, however some mini-games offer a large experience boost to combat skills. For example, Pest Control will provide you with 10 times the amount of experience you would normally receive and this stacks with other experience modifiers (such as donating rank, and any 2x experience buffs that you have activated including server double experience). To get to Rock Crabs, simply use the ::train command and select Rock Crabs. Otherwise, you can almost do whatever you want in regards to training combat. 6. I need help with a clue. If you're finding that your clue is too difficult for you to solve, the reason either being that you can't find the location, you simply don't know what to do, or you can't be bothered figuring it out, you can search for your clue on either of the clue guides (for easy, medium and hard clues, use ::cluehelp). If your clue is broken - that is, it isn't actually a clue and instead says something along the lines of "The quick fox jumped over the lazy brown dog", then there isn't much of anything that you can do other than to get a new clue. Refer to the following guide for more information: http://forum.hydrascape.net/index.php?/topic/146-clue-guide/ http://forum.hydrascape.net/index.php?/topic/96-elite-clue-scrolls-guide/ 7. Where do I get a defender? You can get defenders from the Champions Guild. To get there, enter your Quest Tab, click on Minigame Teleports, and select Champions Challenge. Refer to the following guide for more information: http://forum.hydrascape.net/index.php?/topic/184-mattys-champions-challenge-guide/ 8. How do I see how many more monsters I have to kill for Slayer? In order to see how many more kills you have left on your Slayer Task, you need only enter your Task System tab. 9. How do I start Crafting? Crafting is started the same way that you normally would. You can either make Leather Gloves or cut Opals, but since obtaining Opals is far more difficult than obtaining the materials required to make Leather gloves that method is often ignored. Refer to the following guide for more information: http://forum.hydrascape.net/index.php?/topic/40-yukis-crafting-guide/ 10. Where can I find the combinations for Herblore potions. The combinations for different Herblore potions are the same as how they should be and therefore everything you need to know can be found here: http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Herblore_training 11. What is the best thing that you can get from lockpick chests? Information not yet available. 12. What is the best thing that you can get from Crystal key chests? The best thing that you can receive from a Crystal Key chest seems to be Third-Age armour but this can not be confirmed. 13. Where can I get lockpicks from? There are a number of places where you can get lockpicks from. They can be bought in the ::donate store, given as a reward from opening an Impling Jar, received as a drop from many NPCs (mostly dragons, which you can find in the Quest Tab by clicking "Dragon Teleports"), pickpocketed from Bandits at the Wilderness Resource Area or bought from players either via trade or the Grand Exchange. 14. Where are the voting stores? The voting store is owned by the Wise Old Man. He is located in Varrock square, ::home, ::thieve and the Grand Exchange. 15. How do I get to Dungeoneering? Enter your Quest Tab and click on "Dungeoneering" or type in ::dung. To join or create a dungeon, use either of the Dungeon Entrances. 16. Where do I change my characters look? You can change the look of your character by talking to Makeover Mage. He is located in the Varrock Clothing store. 17. How do I claim my voting points? You can claim your voting points using ::vc. 18. How can I get a Fire Cape? To get a Fire Cape, you can either complete the Fight Caves (on easy or hard mode), or buy it from the voting store for 15 voting points. Asuna Yuuki has made a guide on how to complete the Fight Caves which you can find here: http://forum.hydrascape.net/index.php?/topic/141-yukis-fight-caves-guide/ 19. Where can I see the benefits of donator? You can view the benefits of donators here: http://hydrarsps.wikia.com/wiki/Donator_Benefits 20. What items are automatically lost or kept on death? Besides Chaotics, which are automatically lost, untradable items are kept on death. 21. Where do I get key halves from? Key halves can be receive from lockpick chests, and pickpocketed from many NPCs. To see which ones, you can check the bestiary database found here: http://hydrascape.net/npcs.php They can also be bought by other players, either via trade or the Grand Exchange. 22. What is the best way to make money? There isn't a "best" way to make money since there are so many different ways. Refer to the following guide for more information: http://forum.hydrascape.net/index.php?/topic/880-kemdos-money-making-guide/ 23. Where can I buy armour? You can buy armour from other people, either via trade or using the Grand Exchange, or you can visit the armour shop just beside the Grand Exchange. 24. How do I get on top the Grand Exchange? To get on top of the Grand Exchange, you need only type in the command ::thieve. 25. Where can I change my Spells? You can change your spellbook by using the altar just outside of home bank. 26. What's the fastest way to get tokens/xp in Dungeoneering? Arguably, the fastest way to get tokens in Dungeoneering is to choose Solo mode, have the easiest difficulty and the most amount of floors. For the highest amount of experience, you instead choose to have a Dungeoneering group and have the highest difficulty. Again, use the highest amount of floors. 27. Where can I get a Slayer Task at? You can get a Slayer task by talking to any Slayer master. To find one, enter your Quest Tab, click Slayer Teleports and choose Slayer Masters. 28. Are there differences between tasks and masters? Higher level Slayer masters will provide you with tasks with harder monsters. These, generally, will give more experience, however the duration of the task is what determines how many points are given for that task. For example, all easy tasks give the same amount of Slayer points upon completion, regardless of which Slayer master assigned you the task. 29. Where can I get Cooking Gauntlets? You can get Cooking Gauntlets by purchasing them at the Crafting Guild for 5m, or by completing the quest "Cook's Assistant". Refer to the following guide for more information: http://forum.hydrascape.net/index.php?/topic/384-quest-cooks-assistant/ 30. What do I receive for voting? For voting, you receive vote points which you can spend in the voting store where items are subject to change at any time. 31. How can I vote? You can vote by typing in ::vote. From there, click on the links, fill in the captcha and when you're done doing that, type in your claim. Click the reclaim button, and once you type in ::vc you will get those points in-game. 32. How can I donate? In order to donate, you must first go to the donation page. To get there, type ::donate, click the "Donate/buy credits" option in the Quest Tab in-game or go here: http://hydrascape.net/shop Once you're there, log into the page using your in-game account and select which payment method you would like to use on the right-hand side. Please note that if you buy either of the "donator ranks", it will apply the rank to your account - you will not receive the respective donator box in-game. To buy those, purchase the required amount of credits and using those credits select those in the donator store to have them added to your bank. 33. How do I change my prayer book? You can change your Prayer book by using the altar outside home. 34. Where can I view a list of achievements? You can see the list of achievements by clicking the icon in the top-right corner of the Quest Tab twice. I have made my own guide, which contains all achievements and most of their rewards. You can find that guide here: http://hydrascape.net/forum/index.php?/topic/3684-achievements-guide/ 35. Where can I view the quests? You can see the list of quests by clicking on the icon in the top-right corner of the Quest Tab once. As for Quest Guides, please refer to the following section: http://forum.hydrascape.net/index.php?/forum/10-quest-clue-scroll-guides/ 36. Where can I find all of the guides available? You're able to find all sections of guides by typing in ::guides or by going here: http://forum.hydrascape.net/index.php?/forum/6-hydrascape-guides/ 37. What does Lunar Armour do? Lunar Armour gives minimal bonuses and does not profit any benefit over other armour. Because of this, Lunar Armour is almost purely cosmetic. 38. How do I know what items will be dropped on death? You can see which items you will drop on death by visiting the "Items Kept on Death" menu, under the Worn Equipment tab. 39. Where is the General Store? There are General stores in almost every city. There is one a few steps north-west of the ::home teleport, at ::shops, in Varrock and even one at ::thieve. 40. What are Slayer Points used for? Slayer Points are used in the Slayer store which can be accessed by talking to any Slayer Master. These rewards include but are not limited to the imbuing of certain rings, creation of a Slayer and Full Slayer helmet, buying Slayer experience, trading in Slayer Points for money, and buying Leaf-Bladed swords. 41. How do I yell? To yell, simply use the command ::yell with your message after it (e.g. ::yell hello), or type in a dot then your message (e.g. .hello). 42. How do I get to the Duel Arena? To get to the Duel Arena, type in ::stake. 43. Where can I buy supplies for Slayer? You can buy supplies for Slayer from any Slayer Master which you're able to talk to (depends on your Slayer level, so Turael will always talk to you). 44. Where can I find a certain Slayer Monster? If you're looking to find your task, then just use an Enchanted Gem to teleport to it (you can buy one from a Slayer Master if you've lost yours - you're given on when you receive a task but don't have one on you). Otherwise, you can look through the various Slayer dungeon teleports offered in the Quest Tab under Slayer Teleports. 45. What were the most recent updates? To see the most recent updates of Hydrascape, type in ::updates. 46. How can I set teleports? To set teleports, open your Quest Tab and click "Set quick teleports" and (if you're a normal player) your quick teleport will be set to where you are standing. If you're a donator, then you will be prompted with a menu to choose which teleport slot you'd like to set it to. 47. Where can I get a Black Mask from? You can get a Black Mask as a drop from Cave Horrors, or by buying it from other players either via trading or the Grand Exchange. 48. How do I make a Slayer Helmet? To make a Slayer Helmet, talk to any Slayer master and ask about rewards. With a Black Mask, Spiny Helmet, Face Mask, Earmuffs, Nose Peg and 150 Slayer Points, click on the Slayer Helmet. 49. How do I make a Full Slayer Helmet? To make a Full Slayer Helmet, talk to any Slayer master and ask about rewards. With a Slayer Helmet, Hexcrest, Focus Sight and 300 Slayer points, click on the Full Slayer Helmet. 50. How do I get Slayer Points? You get Slayer points from completing Slayer tasks. Easy, medium, and hard tasks give increasingly more Slayer points and the higher your donator rank the more points you will receive upon completion of a Slayer task. 51. How can I get to the Gambling Zone? To get to the Gambling Zone, open the Quest Tab, scroll down and click "Gambling Zone". 52. Where can I get white flowers? You can get White flowers from others, or from the voting store for 10 vote points. 53. How do I talk in clan chat? To talk in a clan chat, you can either click on the "Clan" button in the chatbox, and type normally, or use /message. 54. Where can I learn to gamble? The Gambler NPC at the Gambling Zone gives a brief outline but for a full understanding please refer to the following: http://forum.hydrascape.net/index.php?/topic/99-flower-poker/ http://forum.hydrascape.net/index.php?/topic/63-dicing-guide/ 55. How can I get a Tokhaar-Kal? To get a Tokhaar-Kal, you can complete the Fight Caves on hard mode, buy it from the ::donate store, or from the voting store for 50 voting points. 56. How do I turn 10x hits on/off? You can toggle 10x hits on/off in the Quest Tab, by clicking "x10 hits". 57. What do I need to kill Jad? Technically, you don't need anything, but refer to the following guide for more information: http://forum.hydrascape.net/index.php?/topic/141-yukis-fight-caves-guide/ 58. Where can I get barrows gloves from? You can get Barrows Gloves from the PKP store (for 15 PKP), the voting store (for 10 voting points) or Pest Control (for 10 Pest Control points). 59. What are the possible rewards from mystery boxes? There is actually a huge number of different rewards that you can receive from opening a Mystery Box. I'm not sure on exactly what you can possibly get. 60. How do I get to the Mahogany trees? To get to the Mahogany trees, run east of ::skill and there are two different spawns. 61. Where can I get a dice bag? You can get a Dice Bag from the Gambler at the Gambling Zone. He'll sell you one for a hefty price of 100m and you must be at the Gambling Zone and in a clan chat (and ranked in that clan) to roll. 62. Where can I get Mithril Seeds? You can get Mithril Seeds from other players (either via trading or the Grand Exchange), as a reward from opening an Impling Jar or from the ::donate store. 63. How do I stake? To stake, you must first go to the Duel Arena (use ::stake to get there), right-click another player and choose the "challenge" option. Once the other player accepts, you can choose to put up a wager, and set the rules that you want. Make sure to read the second page to confirm the other player has not tried to scam you. 64. How do I reset my combat stats? In order to reset your combat stats, open the Quest Tab and click on "Reset Stats". Select the skill that you wish to lower, and type in the level that you wish for it to be lowered to. It is worth noting that you are unable to reset non-combat skills, and in order to rise those skills, you must re-train them. 65. How do I change my password? To change your password, type in ::changepass. A prompt will appear for you to type in the new password. 66. How do I reset my title? To reset your title, use ::resetmytitle. 67. How do I make a Dragonfire Shield/Spirit Shield? To make a Dragonfire Shield, you must have level 90 in Smithing. Use a Draconic Visage on an Anti-Dragon shield (which you can buy from Skulgrimen at the Grand Exchange, or even from other players either via trading or the Grand Exchange). To make a certain Spirit Shield, you must have a sigil of your choice and a Blessed Spirit Shield. To make a Blessed Spirit Shield, use a Holy Elixir on a regular Spirit Shield. 68. How can I see what I have left to do before I can wear a Completionist Cape? To see what tasks you have remaining, simply try to wear the Completionist Cape. If you're unable to wear it, then a menu will pop up, listing all of the things which you still haven't done. Otherwise, the Completionist Cape will be equipped, and you can buy this (or a Max Cape) from Hans at Lumbridge. If you want to know the requirements but not have to buy the cape, refer to the following: http://forum.hydrascape.net/index.php?/topic/10-completionist-cape-tips/ 69. A player broke the rules, what do I do? If you have proof of a player breaking the rules, immediately contact a member of staff and provide all available evidence. Y::report or ::support/::ticket (preferably use ::report as that way all members of staff are able to see it and so the issue can be resolved much more quickly) or http://hydrascape.net/support 70. My account has been muted/banned, whatdo I do? You can send an appeal for your punishment via the support system which you can access by using ::support or ::ticket or clicking here: http://hydrascape.net/support 71. How do I make a post on the forums? To make a post on the forums, you must first register an account. You can do this by going here: http://hydrascape.net/forum/index.php?app=core&module=global&section=register Once you're registered, select the forums section that you would like to make a new thread in and otherwise click on an already-existing thread and make a post by typing in a message in the provided area (for posting on existing threads, this is at the bottom of the page but you can click on "reply to thread" near the title). 72. How do I see the items/bestiary database? To open the bestiary database, type in ::drops or visit here: http://hydrascape.net/npcs.php To open the items database, type in ::items visit here: http://hydrascape.net/itemdb 73. Why have I had moderator actions applied to me? If your account has had moderator action taken upon it, chances are that you have broken one or more rules. You can read the rules here: http://hydrascape.net/rules Please note that the rules have since been updated and as such note these: http://forum.hydrascape.net/index.php?/topic/614-rules-update-61615/ 74. How do I report a bug? To report a bug, use the ::support/::ticket system. Be sure to explain the bug in detail, providing information as to how it is replicated. 75. Why haven't I received my donation? If you haven't received your donations, the payment has probably not finished processing. Keep in mind that donations involving ranks require you to relog, and you can check your e-mail to see if your payment has successfully gone through. If you don't receive your donation within 24-48 hours, make a ticket in ::support. 76. Where do I get titles from? You can get titles by talking to King Arthur in Varrock. Some titles have requirements, so be mindful that you may not be able to select all titles. 77. Why did my Ring of Wealth break? Rings of Wealth break after 250 uses, and these uses include kills as well as Thieving. A Ring of Wealth (lucky) will never break and they can be bought from the Tormented Demon point store (run by Kolodion, at Mage Bank - use ::mb to get there). 78. How do I do group slayer? To do group Slayer, get a Slayer task, and invite another player to your task via an Enchanted Gem. The other player must then click on their Enchanted Gem, accept the invitation and the task can not be started before the other player joins. 79. Where are skilling shops? Most skilling shops are located where the skills are trained though the Grand Exchange has a great variety of items that are automatically sold. For example, you can buy hatchets and pickaxes from Bob at ::skill; Farming supplies from Farmers (located near the Farming allotments); Feathers from the Fishing Guild, etc. 80. Where can I view the PvP leaderboards? You can view the PvP leaderboards by clicking on the Scoreboard which is attached to the wall next to the Clan Wars portal nearby ::pk. 81. How do I get to the Chaos Elemental? To get to the Chaos Elemental, you can either use ::chaosele or select Chaos Elemental under Boss Teleports in the Quest Tab. 82. Am I allowed to trade between Hydrascape and other games? While you are not allowed to do this with other players, you are allowed to donate RS3/07 GP via the support system. If you perform this with other players, it is considered Real-World Trading which is against the rules. You can view all of the rules here: http://hydrascape.net/rules 83. How do I apply for a staff position? You can apply for a staff position in it's specific section on the forums: http://forum.hydrascape.net/index.php?/forum/36-staff-applications/ Make sure that you meet all of the requirements before posting and use the provided format! 84. How can I get to Mage Bank? You can get to Mage Bank either by using ::mb or selecting "Mage Bank" after clicking "Wilderness Hotspots" in the Quest Tab. 85. Do you lose items if you die in the Fight Caves? No, you don't lose items from dying in the Fight Caves however any and all runes/ammo that were used are not refunded.